


Your Love Tastes Like Chocolate (And I'm A Chocoholic)

by peridoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridoll/pseuds/peridoll
Summary: It's just supposed to be a one night stand to get Peridot back on her feet after a two-year-long dry spell, but when Peridot realizes who her lover is, she finds herself addicted to her taste, just like dark chocolate. And she wants to keep coming back for more. Human College AU.





	Your Love Tastes Like Chocolate (And I'm A Chocoholic)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for lots of descriptive foreplay.  
> I know it's Jaspidot week but now that I have the motivation and energy to write again (thanks to Jaspidot week) I wanted to finish the first chapter of this because it's been sitting in my google docs for like two weeks. Idk if I would even call this like a "student/teacher" thing, it kinda is but it's not reaaaaally. Anyway I just want Peridot to get spanked with a ruler, that's all. (and Malachite is hot).

Lapis slammed Peridot’s laptop shut, cutting her off mid-game. “Do you wanna get laid tonight?” 

Peridot was taken aback. She stuttered, freckled face turning red. “Uh- what?”

“I know someone who’s your type and I think you two will get along swimmingly.” Peridot’s cocky roommate leaned her elbows into the coffee table, pursing her lips. “You have to get back into the dating scene, P. I can’t stand another depressing rom movie, I’d rather blow my brains out.”

“I don’t need to get laid, Lapis,” Peridot argued, slumping against the couch cushions. “I need something more fulfilling than that. I can’t just fuck and walk away. I need raw, emotional connections.”

“Yeah yeah, sure you do.” Lapis snorted, launching herself onto the couch beside Peridot and snatching her bag of plain potato chips. “Seriously, she’s hot and horny all the time. I think it’ll be good for you to get a little tension out before the semester starts.”

Peridot crossed her arms over her chest sternly, grumbling. “Yeah, I guess you’re right… I’ve been dry for almost two years.”

“I’m painfully aware.” They shared mutually annoyed looks before Lapis rose again and dusted off her denim mini skirt. “So come to my show tonight and meet her. I’ll do all the hard work because I love you and I want you to have some action.”

With a defeated sigh, Peridot adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and tucked her sandy blonde hair back into a loose ponytail. “Okay, fine. But I’m not changing. And I’m not making any promises to actually go through with this.” 

 

Peridot pouted the entire bus ride over to the venue, which, unfortunately, ended up being a stuffy downtown bar. She should’ve known. Lapis’s band, she knew at the very least, was grungy and dirty, and could only pick locations to match. She immediately regretted her decision, but Lapis dragged her through the doors and sat her at one of the tables closest to the stage. She curled up in the chair awkwardly as Lapis ordered her a side of onion rings and a beer. 

She accepted both offers- who in their right mind would turn down free food and drinks?- and let the bustling bar atmosphere wash over her. Bars made her feel sticky, probably from the packed-in crowd and their sweaty skin and the stench of BO. As the band set up on-stage, she people watched, face twisting in disgust at the patrons surrounding her. She considered sneaking for the door and heading back home, but Lapis was probably watching her like a hawk. Her roommate expected her to try and flee, and Peridot knew she would face an endless barrage of ‘ _ you have to face your problems _ ’ and ‘ _ a one night stand will do you good _ ’ if she attempted to escape. So she sat and nibbled on her onion rings and sipped her beer like a good, loyal friend.

Showtime neared closer as more people gathered around the stage with drinks in hand. One woman in particular, towering over the ocean of customers, parted the sea and strode up to the stage. She ignored the stairs, instead stepping directly onto the edge of the platform and hoisted herself up easily. Peridot stared as she walked by, mouth agape. 

She was a mountain of a woman, her legs long, toned, and hugged by a pair of leather pants. Her exposed muscular arms flexed when she waved her hands expressively as she spoke to a disgruntled looking Lapis, though they were out of earshot. Her olive skin glowed beneath the dim stage lighting. Peridot continued to gawk, simply mesmerized by the stranger. As she turned, her massive silver mane of hair bounced and Peridot caught a glimpse of her piercing green eyes. She ripped herself out of her starstruck spell after too much staring, dropping her dreamy gaze to the surface of the table and scratching at it with her fingernail.

When she looked back up, Lapis was staring her down predatorily, and she started to sweat. Her roommate pointed subtly to her bandmate and mouthed ‘ _ I told you so _ ’, and Peridot shrugged as indifferently as possible. 

Maybe she would stay after all.

 

“We’re the Chaosbringers and we’re here to bring some chaos!” the attractive woman shouted into the mic, and the band exploded into an incoherent mess of loud instruments. Peridot despised Lapis’s music taste. It was obnoxious and annoying, but it faded into the background as Peridot stared longingly at the lead singer. Somehow she strummed and smashed on her guitar strings without breaking her pointed black nails. She tossed her snowy white hair back and forth in between verses, and Peridot  _ swore  _ they locked eyes one or two times. Maybe she even winked. Or maybe something was in her eye. 

The further into the show they got, the sweatier the woman became, and her skin glistened. At one point she even stripped off her spiked jean vest and tossed it to the side, leaving her in a ripped grey muscle shirt with their band’s logo on the front. In between songs, she flipped her electric guitar to her hip and gripped the microphone in one hand to smooth talk the audience, and  _ oh, her voice _ . Sultry and raspy, panting and out of breath from her singing. Every word she spoke sent shivers down Peridot’s spine. 

The show ended and Peridot busied herself with her second drink, eyes glued to her empty basket which once contained onion rings. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. Cautiously, her eyes wandered to where Lapis was, lingering off-stage to the side. The lead singer stood facing away, hip cocked and hands resting on her waist. From the distance, Lapis made eye contact with her roommate and pointed directly at her. The lead singer turned and looked her way as well, and Peridot shrunk in her chair. Lapis shot her a shit-eating grin and a thumbs up before hurrying away from the scene. 

The mountainous woman was walking towards her, and Peridot panicked. She whipped out her phone and pretend texted someone as the woman leaned against her table. “Hey,” she greeted suavely, drawing Peridot’s attention from her phone. “A little blue birdie told me you’re a  _ big  _ fan.”

Up close, Peridot could make out the finer details of her face even better. She had an eyebrow, septum, and lip piercing all in a striking black metal, and as she licked her full lips, Peridot spotted a tongue piercing as well. “Uh, not really,” the blonde managed to choke out, swallowing thickly. “It’s not my kind of music, sorry.”

“I gotcha, it’s not for everyone.” The singer stole Peridot’s hand from the death grip on her phone and raised it to her lips, kissing her knuckles. “Malachite. You?”

“Peridot.” She withdrew her hand, the woman’s kiss leaving a hot mark on her skin. Her cheeks burned, but she told herself it was from the alcohol. She was a lightweight, after all. “Are those your actual eyes?”

Malachite quirked a mischievous eyebrow, her lips curling into a devilish smirk. “Well I didn’t steal ‘em.”

Peridot squirmed, hiding her face in embarrassment. “I meant- ugh, nevermind.”

“I’m just teasin’ ya, small-fry. No, they’re not. They’re contacts.” Malachite dragged one of her sharp nails across Peridot’s cheek, tilting her head back towards her. They locked eyes, and Peridot shriveled against the woman’s intense, green stare. “C’mon. lemme buy you a drink.”

“Okay.” 

 

Peridot stood from her comfy seat, and only then realized how towering the woman was. Peridot barely reached her chest. She must’ve been at _ least _ six feet tall, probably taller, and Peridot nearly melted into a puddle at that fact. Malachite took Peridot’s hand and led her through the crowd. They huddled together at the bar after squeezing into an empty spot, Peridot taking the remaining free chair and Malachite standing over her shoulder. The monster of a woman ordered both of them drinks and a basket of fried pickles. Music blared over the speakers now that the live band had stopped, so they were forced to remain close,  _ too close _ , to hear each other to talk. But Peridot found she didn’t mind it, being close enough to inhale the scent of the woman’s intoxicating perfume. 

She downed her drink maybe a little too quickly and wobbled in her stool. Malachite wrapped an arm around her waist to balance her, chuckling wickedly. “Careful, chickie. I don’t wanna lose you now.” 

“I don’t tend to drink a lot,” Peridot explained sheepishly, reaching for a pickle and stuffing it into her mouth. Malachite stalked her like a tiger, making a show out of running her tongue along the top row of her prominent teeth. Peridot ogled back. She flinched as Malachite brushed her thumb along her bottom lip, swiping away a crumb. Her finger stayed there, and Peridot’s tongue flicked at the tempting offer, but it moved away before she could act upon some dirty fantasy. 

“I can tell,” Malachite whispered in response. She shifted her position, resting one elbow on Peridot’s shoulder and the other on the bar counter. “I like your earrings, they’re very retro cyberpunk.” The hulking woman tucked back a loose strand of Peridot’s hair and fiddled with the large, slightly transparent yellow star earring adorning her ear. 

“Thanks,” Peridot replied blankly, mind buzzed. She tensed as Malachite leaned even closer until her hot breath tickled Peridot’s ear. 

“I wanna fuckin’ devour you,” she growled, low and deep and  _ so fucking sexy _ . Peridot’s breath hitched as the woman’s words warmed her insides. She squeezed her thighs together as Malachite recoiled to gauge Peridot’s response in amusement.

“What…?” Peridot drunkenly mused, unsure whether she was tipsier off of the band member’s mere presence or her three drinks.

“Oh, nothing.” Malachite leaned back casually, a sly hand grazing Peridot’s thigh. She smiled cheekily, feigning innocence, but filthy lust burned in her keen eyes. Her hand traveled up Peridot’s thigh and spread her legs apart. It immediately drove Peridot mad. She imagined smashing her lips against the singer’s, wiping that cocky smirk from her face. “Come with me.” Suddenly, the massive woman tugged Peridot back to her shaky feet by the strings of her sweatshirt and guided her towards the bathroom. 

In the next blink, Peridot was slammed against the walls of a bathroom stall, her wishes granted as Malachite kissed her hard, hands grasping her face and drawing her to her tiptoes. Her tongue dominated Peridot’s mouth, her piercing clacking against the back of her teeth. Peridot moaned in arousal, hips bucking against Malachite’s knee as it pressed between her thighs. Malachite’s strong hands slipped underneath Peridot’s sweatshirt, trailing hot kisses to her neck where she sunk her teeth into the smaller girl’s skin. Peridot threw her head back, gasping.

“I’ve never- done this before,” Peridot whispered against Malachite’s ear, her fluffy silver hair getting in her face. 

“What? Kissed a girl?” Malachite’s palms smoothed back down Peridot’s quivering stomach, her magical fingers unbuttoning and unzipping Peridot’s acid wash jeans. She snarled, the tip of her stiletto nail teasing Peridot’s clothed crotch. She writhed as her stomach twisted in a hot, aroused knot.

“Made out with a girl in a dirty bar bathroom, to be more specific.” 

“Well I’m about to blow your mind then, baby.” Malachite dropped to her knees, groping Peridot’s ass and burying her face between the blonde’s thighs. 

Peridot moaned audibly, to her own disgust, and grabbed fistfuls of the woman’s white hair. “Nnn- Malachite-!” She squirmed as the metal ball on Malachite’s tongue rubbed against her clit. 

Hungry, piercing green eyes flickered upward. “Just call me Mal.” She stood again, lifting Peridot off the ground with practiced ease, grinding against her and nipping along her exposed neck again. “Mind if I take you home with me, cutie?”

“Please do.”

Lapis nodded triumphantly to Peridot as the pair hurried by. In a daze, Peridot allowed Malachite to escort her out the door and to her sleek black car.

Malachite expertly fingered Peridot through her underwear on the drive home, and as the smaller woman floundered under her touch, she remained unphased.

 

* * *

 

 

Blinded by the haze of stimulation, Peridot stumbled through the dark of Malachite’s unfamiliar house. Without another moment’s notice, she was tossed to the bed like a ragdoll. Malachite paced the room, plucking her fake nails off and scattering them across the rug. She clicked on the nightstand lamp, illuminating the room in a dim light. “So,” Slowly, Peridot sat up on the edge of the mattress, eyes trailed on Malachite as she strutted to a set of drawers in the corner. “How kinky are ya, baby? How rough do you like it?”

The blonde coyly rubbed her elbow, biting at her bottom lip. “I don’t know, I haven’t really had sex in two years. And the sex was boring, anyway.”

“Ahh, a newbie. I love me some fresh meat.” Malachite spun on her heel, striding over to the bed with a strand of silky black rope wrapped around her knuckles. “We’ll see what makes you tick, then.” She slipped a finger beneath Peridot’s slim chin, tilting her head up. “Tell me what you fantasize about. What do you want me to do to you?”

Peridot smiled nervously, averting her inexperienced gaze to the carpet. “I don’t know, I… think you’re hot?”

Malachite chuckled, a rich, dark laugh that rumbled from deep within her. Suddenly a hand wrapped around Peridot’s throat and choked her, and the smaller woman gasped. She was shoved to the bed, the woman’s massive form looming over her. “You’re so sweet, I can’t wait to destroy you.” The unexpected tight grip loosened, and Peridot sucked air into her lungs. “Here are my rules. If something makes you uncomfortable, or if it hurts, or if you want to stop for  _ any  _ reason, you tell me. Your safe word is  _ red light _ . I hear you say that, I stop, no matter the scenario. Do you understand?” 

The stern, almost concerned shift in her voice startled Peridot more than the abrupt stranglehold, and she nodded swiftly. “Okay.”

Malachite choked the smaller woman again, and Peridot started to feel floaty. “Say  _ yes ma’am _ .”

Peridot’s pretty lips parted as she struggled for air, but the sensation sent heat straight to her already soaked pussy. “ _ Yes, ma’am _ ,” she whispered breathlessly. Malachite released her again, this time fully, and stood at attention. 

“Good girl. Now how do you feel about being tied up?” The monstrous woman showed Peridot the rope in her hand, letting it untangle from her grasp. 

“Um, indifferent? I’ve never tried it…” came Peridot’s timid response. 

“Strip,” Malachite demanded, kicking off her own combat boots and throwing them towards the bedroom door.

“Everything?”

“Yes, chickie.  _ Everything _ .” 

With trembling fingers, and under Malachite’s observant, lustful watch, Peridot stripped off her sweatshirt and jeans, then hesitantly undid her bra, letting the straps fall off her lightly freckled shoulders. She hooked her thumbs on the band of her brief-style underwear and slid them down as well, leaving her fully exposed and vulnerable to Malachite’s hungry gaze. 

“Now turn around.” Peridot did as she was told, hugging her own plush chest to try and cover up. “Ah- arms behind your back.” She hesitated, but bit her lip and tucked both arms at the small of her back. Malachite approached her from behind, looping the soft rope around her wrists and tying them together. “So obedient, I love it.”

The experienced woman crafted intricate knots up the length of Peridot’s forearm, then looped it around to her chest and neck, making an admittedly comfortable and beautiful harness. “Wow,” was all Peridot could muster up as she glanced at the woman’s work in the full-length mirror propped against the far wall. 

“Wow indeed.” With an amused chuckle, Malachite steered Peridot back to the bed, splaying her out on her stomach. “You keep doing everything I tell you and you’ll get rewarded nicely, baby~ Now don’t you worry about a thing. I’m gonna make this  _ reaaal _ fun for the both of us, chickie.  _ You won’t even know what hit you _ .”

 

Malachite fucked Peridot in ways she didn’t even know existed. She must have orgasmed at least seven times throughout the night. Malachite fucked her sideways, from behind with her face buried into a pillow, against the wall- she even ate out the petite girl, strategic flicks of her tongue piercing against Peridot’s clit enough to make her cum. Halfway through, Malachite introduced Peridot to the wonders of her strap-on, and Peridot saw stars in her vision. By the time she collapsed to the mattress for the final time, skin drenched, vision blurry, and basking in the high of euphoria, she was convinced they had done everything in the book.

With careful fingers, Malachite untied her lover from her artistic rope masterpiece, then sprawled out beside her. “Well? What’s your review, shortcake?”

Peridot nuzzled her face against the fluffy down pillow, curling into a cozy ball. “I can’t feel my legs.” 

Malachite burst into a raspy laughter, pressing a hand to her chest. “Maybe next time I’ll untie you beforehand and let you have some more fun.”

Peridot jerked her head up, round glasses crooked as she squinted her hazel eyes. “Did you say next time…?”

“Aww, c’mon, chickie. I know you’ll be crawlin’ right back to my doorstep in the next few days begging for another fuck.” With a cocky grin, the muscular woman tucked her arm underneath Peridot’s head and pulled her close, lovingly petting her soft hair. Peridot grumbled, hiding her flushed face against Malachite’s tanned shoulder. 

“I mean, I won’t lie… that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire life, and I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Malachite slid Peridot’s glasses from her face, folding them delicately and setting them on the nightstand so they wouldn’t get damaged. “It’s settled, then. I’ll give you my number and you can give me a call  _ whenever  _ you want.”

The sudden realization of the entire situation dawned on Peridot, and she blinked in surprise. “Okay. That sounds… great.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the early hours of the morning, just as the sun was beginning to bathe the city in a pink and orange light, Peridot slipped out of bed and dressed herself in her abandoned clothes. Malachite snored, body contorted in a position that couldn’t have been comfortable. Peridot smirked victoriously, gazing longingly at the lead singer’s face as she recounted their nighttime adventure. Quietly, she snuck out of the house to face her inevitable walk of shame, though she felt no shame as she marched proudly back to her on-campus apartment. 

Luckily, Lapis wasn’t home when she crept into the living room. She assumed her roommate had gone off for her routine morning swim, which gave the petite woman time to process. She flung herself onto her bed and squealed into her pillow, kicking her feet against her mattress like an excited teenager. Everything was sore, from her bruised and bitten neck to the scratch marks down her back to her overworked thighs. She dozed off after throwing her dirty jeans into the laundry basket, content and thoroughly fucked.

 

She had class soon and she wanted to appear presentable, or at least have the energy to pretend to.

 

It wasn’t a required class, but since it was her final year of graduate studies, she wanted to treat herself to a classic Women's history course. The class only met twice a week, so it put little to no pressure on her busy schedule and workload. No credit necessary. And it was being taught by a visiting guest teacher, and she always enjoyed a fresh teaching style.

Luckily, it was her only class of the day, and it was an afternoon class, so she snoozed until 12, hoping to recoup. She shuffled to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal, rubbing the sleep from her groggy eyes. After devouring it feverishly- she hadn’t eaten since her fried snacks the previous night- she dragged herself to the shower and let steaming hot water pound against her sore back. As she wrapped a towel around her body, she glanced in the mirror.

“Oh shit,” she swore at her reflection, touching the deep purple marks littered across her neck. They even extended to her jawline, and she stared in horror, mind scrambling for a solution. It was still too warm to wear a high neck sweater without looking suspicious, but…

Peridot slipped into her roommate’s bedroom and scoured her messy drawers, sifting through her collection of chiffon scarves and bandanas. She settled on a baby blue one with a cute repeating duck print. She tied it around her neck and tucked it into her t-shirt. It was a strange combination, but she had to make do.

Her knees still wobbly, Peridot made her way across the campus, grabbing a quick coffee from the tea house at the center square, then navigated through the maze of buildings. The classroom was easy to find, located in a cluster of undergraduate studies, and Peridot watched with a smug grin as freshman scurried about like chickens with their heads chopped off. ‘ _ Heh, good luck _ .’

Technically her class was meant for undergraduates, but since she was forfeiting her credits, she didn’t mind. A few students had already arrived to the small-scale lecture hall, taking seats as far away from each other as possible. Peridot claimed hers in the second row, close enough to see the whiteboard clearly but far enough away to not be thrown into the spotlight. She had learned her lesson many times before. 

Peridot sipped her coffee and watched the clock closely. She thrummed her fingers against the table as five minutes passed the start of class, and the teacher still hadn’t appeared. Ten minutes passed and her fellow students stirred impatiently. “Don’t we get to leave if the teacher’s 15 minutes late?” someone murmured, and Peridot rolled her eyes. As if on cue, the door at the top of the slanted classroom swung open and a blur of silver hair stormed into the room. Peridot tilted her head slightly, though remained uninterested.

“Sorry I’m late,” the teacher apologized, and Peridot froze. That sultry voice still echoed fresh in her mind, “I had a  _ busy  _ night. Had to finalize the syllabus.” As the mountainous woman descended the stairs to the front of the room, Peridot gawked in disbelief. She tossed her hard cased shoulder bag underneath the desk and shrugged off her leather jacket, leaving her in a plain white button down, just see through enough to subtly show off her black undergarments. “You guys can call me Ms. Mal, or Mal for short. I’m not gonna be picky, but I do have one rule; no gum. If I see you chewing gum, I  _ will  _ make you stick it behind your ear for the rest of class.” 

_ ‘This isn’t real, this is a nightmare _ .’ Peridot pinched herself underneath the surface of the desk, but she didn’t wake up. She forced her eyes to the front of the room where her one-night stand loomed over the teacher’s desk, tying her thick mane of white hair into a messy bun. The woman adjusted her rectangular glasses, and as she surveyed the classroom of students, their eyes locked. Behind her lenses, Malachite’s eyes were like dark chocolate. Her thick, scruffy eyebrow raised quizzically. 

‘ _ I’m going to hell. I fucked my teacher. I can’t believe I fucked my teacher! _ ’ These thoughts rapidly cycled through Peridot’s mind throughout the entire period. She avoided meeting her lover’s intense gaze, as hard as that was when Malachite kept staring straight at her. Peridot squirmed each time she felt her gaze boring down on her. Eventually, she hid behind her pencil and notebook, scribbling nonsensical swirls to distract herself. 

Peridot sighed in relief as the clock finally struck 1:30 PM. She gathered up her things and stuffed them hurriedly into her shoulder bag, standing up from her seat and prepared to bounce out of the room like a terrified rabbit, but Malachite caught her eye. She mouthed a single word; ‘ _ Sit _ ’. Peridot obediently plopped back into her seat as the other students filed out of the room until it was just her and the teacher. It felt like she was about to burst at the seams, completely unravel, go absolutely mad as Malachite took her sweet time collecting her belongings and climbing the few stairs to reach Peridot’s level.

“Well well well,” she cooed, peeling off her glasses and biting at one of the tips. Peridot turned her eyes upwards to meet her lover’s charming smile. “We sure do have ourselves a little predicament, don’t we? I didn’t see this coming at all.”

It was like Malachite had transformed into a completely different person, though she sounded the same. Her pencil skirt and blouse were worlds apart from the tight leather pants and frayed denim vest from the night before. But  _ this  _ Malachite was equally as sexy. Bare-faced, smooth, olive-toned skin, piercings switched to silver, rich chocolate eyes dangerously hypnotizing...  Peridot rubbed her thighs together. “This is wrong, isn’t it? This can’t be allowed,” Peridot worried incessantly, drumming her fingernails on the edge of the desk. 

“We’re both consenting adults here. I don’t see an issue with it. And what, how old are you? 23?” The towering woman leaned over just enough to give Peridot a peek at her cleavage and the lacy black bra she wore underneath her button-up. 

Peridot scrunched up her nose. “I’m 24. And I’m turning 25 in a few months.” The smaller girl puffed up her chest, squinting her hazel eyes skeptically. “Are you sure it’s okay? We can stop if it’s not. I don’t want to ruin either of our reputations.” 

Malachite leaned against the corner of the desk, crossing one leg over the other, and tugged at Peridot’s duck printed scarf. “I’m positive. Now lemme see the damage.” Peridot gave her intrusive hand a swat, burying her face shyly into the scarf, but Malachite eased her grip off and tilted her head to the side to assess the purple marks littered along Peridot’s fair neck. She wolf whistled, then pointed to the cutesy scarf. “You mark up nice n’ pretty, don’tcha? And I guess I should’ve been calling you duckie this whole time instead of chickie.” 

Peridot swallowed, sweat beading along her hairline. “I think I prefer chickie, personally.” With all of her tiny might, she tried to hold herself together, but it became increasingly hard the closer Malachite lingered. “Mal, I… think I need some time to think about this. It’s just incredibly jarring to see you like  _ this _ , and I don’t know if I could see you like  _ that  _ again now that I know that you’re my teacher.” 

The silver-haired woman planted a firm, comforting kiss to Peridot’s freckled cheek, and her skin was set ablaze. “What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom, I promise. Alright, baby? You just let me know. Here-” The teacher adjusted her glasses back onto her face and snatched Peridot’s pencil, scribbling an office number and a time. “You can see me in my office anytime you want, chickie.” Malachite gave Peridot’s fluffy blonde hair an affectionate pet, and before Peridot could stop her she was walking away with her leather jacket tucked under her arm. 

Regret boiled in Peridot’s stomach, and her fingers itched to grab hold of her nighttime lover, drop to her knees, and beg her to stay. She was addicted to her touch and craved more. The petite girl shot from her desk and spun around, but it was already too late to blurt out something impulsive and potentially life-ruining.  _ Thank God _ . Peridot rushed out of the classroom and stormed all the way home.

 

* * *

 

 

She kicked down the apartment door and came to a standoff with her roommate, who was lounging on the couch in her usual spot.

“Oh, hey. Long time no see, player,” Lapis greeted nonchalantly, waving a hand to her frazzled roommate.

“Lapis! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Peridot screeched, slamming the door shut behind her to at least save the neighbors from her incoming onslaught of yelling.

Lapis tilted her head innocently, poking and prodding at her own cheek. “Tell you what, muffin?” 

“Uh, maybe that the woman you set me up with last night is also a  _ teacher _ ?! That seems like a pretty important detail to me!” Peridot continued, sure to run her crackly voice raw. Lapis rose to her feet, brushing Cheeto dust from her yoga pants and licking at her orange fingers.

“Hey, is that my scarf?” the blue-haired girl questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes! Take it! Fuck all common logic, I guess! If I’m just going to go around fucking teachers, I guess I’ll show all of my hickeys to the entire campus just to really drive the nail in!” With a childish grunt, Peridot whipped the chiffon scarf at Lapis, but it fluttered pathetically to the floor in between them. “Seriously, Lapis! I  _ fucked  _ my  _ teacher _ ! And I don’t feel bad about it at all! I want her to fuck me again!” 

Lapis shrugged her shoulders, dodging out of the way as Peridot tramped to the massive window pane that gave them a lovely view of the campus. She slumped against it, sliding down like a thrown piece of spaghetti on a wall to check for doneness. And she was fully  _ done _ . She let the cold touch of the window soothe her fiery skin. 

“Uh, hello? You’re welcome!” Lapis shouted to match Peridot’s naturally loud volume. “I got you laid! Congrats! I don’t see why you’re throwing a temper tantrum.”

Peridot fake-sobbed, whining and whimpering as she collapsed to the floor. “I fucked my teacher… I can’t believe I fucked my teacher…”

Malachite’s deep, rich eyes burned holes into the back of Peridot’s skull even as she dragged herself to her bed to sulk. The taste of her lover’s mouth lingered on her tongue like a piece of bitter dark chocolate, and Peridot  _ needed more _ . 


End file.
